Recordando
by Lightning bugs
Summary: Viñeta; ‹Ella sabe que él se preocupa, ambos tuvieron que vivir situaciones llenas de dolor, crueldad & tristeza, ambos compartieron ese sentimiento de vacío en su corazón› ―Demasiado Fluff―


**Disclaimer; **Jasper & Alice serán un amor & todo lo bueno del mundo, pero no son míos. Afortunadamente y/o desafortunadamente son de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer & ella me los prestó un ratito.

**Summary; **Viñeta;** ‹**Ella sabe que él se preocupa, ambos tuvieron que vivir situaciones llenas de dolor, crueldad y tristeza, ambos compartieron ese sentimiento de vacío en su corazón› ―Demasiado Fluff―

**Dedicado a; **Lizjoo

"_**Recordando"**_

"_Nunca amé a nadie del todo. Siempre tuve un solo pie en la tierra"_

Los recuerdos se arremolinan en su memoria, la sensación de vacío vuelve a su muerto corazón, el sentimiento de saber que está sola en el mundo vuelve a proporcionarle dolor. Puede sentir su cuerpo convulsionarse por los sollozos secos. Se nota en aquel entorno vacio, sin nadie a su lado para consolarla. Sin nadie para calmarla. Esa sensación de desconocer todo lo que vivió, ese sentimiento de no tener un pasado.

Abre los ojos lentamente para toparse con la mirada de su soldado mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Ella le sonríe tratando de tranquilizarlo. Había olvidado sentir dolor frente a Jasper. Baja la vista avergonzada. Su Jasper la había descubierto recordando.

―Alice…― murmura su soldado sin despegar la mirada en sus ojos.

―No te preocupes, Jazz. Solo estaba tratando de recordar… ―Susurra aquella hada con la voz de un ángel.

Ella sabe que él se preocupa, ambos tuvieron que vivir situaciones llenas de dolor, crueldad y tristeza, ambos compartieron ese sentimiento de vacío en su corazón. Alice conoce a ese Jasper que se esconde tras la imagen fuerte, tras esa armadura que le muestra al mundo. Jasper le puso los pies sobre la tierra y le hizo caer en cuenta de que existía un mundo mejor que el que había vivido anteriormente. Jasper la hizo empezar a vivir.

Siente a Jasper a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, alza la vista y el ambiente se torna en amor y sinceridad juntos. La mano del vampiro ya está acariciando la nívea piel del rostro de aquella hermosa hada. Ella le sonríe. No necesitan decir nada, ellos se mueven entorno al otro, de forma que al mismo tiempo se inclinan hacia adelante. Sus labios se encuentran en el camino y se mueven unos contra otros. Un beso lento, profundo, tierno y lleno de infinito amor.

―No importa todo lo que te hayan hecho pasar. Siempre te voy a amar, Alice

Aquel soldado sabe que Alice ha sufrido más de lo que ambos se imaginan, pero él ama todos los aspectos de su muñequita. Ella es la única que lo acogió cuando todos le temían, fue quien le devolvió la esperanza por la vida, fue quien se ganó ese frío corazón de plomo. Siempre sabe cómo reaccionar, siempre sabe cómo hacerle perder la cabeza. Siempre sabe como amarlo.

Su pequeño duendecillo es lo más importante que le queda en esta eternidad. Los sentimientos de Alice son los sentimientos más fáciles de descifrar en todo el mundo para Jasper. Él quiere hacerle sentir que no necesita un pasado. Porque a él, realmente, no le importaba su pasado.

―Te amo, Jazz…

Jasper siente el cuerpo de Alice amoldándose al suyo con infinito amor, siente el amor que Alice le profesa y nota como los bracitos de su pequeña bailarina están rodeando su cintura. Él baja la cabeza y aspira aquel delicioso aroma que desprende su cabello puntiagudo. La cabeza de Alice está enterrada en el pecho de su soldado de hierro.

―Puedo sentirlo, cariño. Te amo, Alice― pronuncia lleno de amor.

Nunca antes tales palabras habían significado tanto.

Jasper siente a Alice ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar –nuevamente– su boca, una risita brota de los labios de aquel perfecto vampiro. Toma a su muñequita de la cintura y la posiciona sobre sus pies.

―Así está mejor ―Pronuncia Jasper segundos antes de comenzar una danza con sus labios.

Porque Jasper no necesitaba a alguien más que no fuera su Alice, ella había sido la primera en conquistarlo y la única en ganarse su frío corazón. No importaba su pasado, tampoco su futuro, porque estarían juntos.

Alice amaba a Jasper, él la hacía sentir valiosa y sabía que sin él, ella no existiría.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está, no sé que piensen acerca de esto. Lo hice con todo el amor que pude & es especial para Liz ―__Lizjoo__―, porque ella me está obligando junto con Elissa a continuar 'aprendiendo a tu lado' & porque ella dice que escribo de infarto. _

_Por todo eso & más, la amo mucho & quiero que sea mía todas las noches (?). Hermosa Liz, esto es para ti, espero que te guste, mi vida._

+Con todo mi amor; Adriana (:


End file.
